The True Shogun's Stand
The True Shogun's Stand is the fitting and ironic name of the final Allied combat operation in Japan durring the Uprising. As the forces sworn to the (former) Emperor's Shadow, Shinzo Nagama, and the brash, but deadly Kenji Tenzai surrendered to Tatsu, the Allies pushed towards Miyako to defeat the last, but also newest, Imperial Commander, Takara Sato, formerly a Rocket Angel leader, now a proper Imperial Commander. The Allied leaders belived that such a victory over Takara would end the Uprising, and quell the insurgency. However, Tatsu turned around from his previous position of capturing the (rogue) Imperial forces, asking for no mercy in the final assault. With such, the Allied Commander prepared his forces for a final showdown. The Battle The first problem however, would be setting up a proper foothold, as Takara was prepared. Because of the patrols, the best way to secure a foothold was to use a small, but dangerous strike team consisting of two Cryo Legionnaires, an MCV, and two prototypes of the newest Allied weapon, the Pacifier FAV. Despite the numbers and conventional advantage of the Imperial forces in the area, this strike team proved more than a match for any Imperial patrols sent against them. Once they deployed across the river from Takara's base, Allied forces gathered to put an end to the Uprising. Takara had no indication however, of surrender, and attempted to box in the Allied forces with Defender-VX Nanocores, but the Pacifiers revealed their Grand Cannons, blowing the Nanocores apart as they attempted to unfurl. Takara deployed all her remenant forces, including infantry such as the Imperial Warrior or the Archer Maiden, mechanized units such as theMecha Tengu and Steel Ronin, and even deployed a Psionic Decimator, but the Allied forces prevented the latter from being fired and defeated Takara's forces, forcing them into retreat as the Allies bombed them away, driving them to ruin. Betrayal However, even as Takara's surviving forces retreated, it was revealed that all was not well... Tatsu had betrayed the Allies, using them to gain the allegience of the forces of the renegade Shogunate leaders. Declaring himself the new Emporer of the Rising Sun, Tatsu proclaimed he would now force the Allies out of Japan, and restore the Empire to full glory. With that, his army attacked the Allies exposed flank on the north, turning an east-verus-west battle into a complete mess. Forced to pull away from finishing Takara off and ending her Uprising, the Allies redirected to their exposed flank, where Tatsu was now unleashing his full arsenal, including a captured Allied Chronosphere which was teleporting units into the battle. With Tatsu effectively risking setting off another war with the Allies and the risk posed by a Chronoshpere equiped Imperial army, the Allied Commander was authorized to use the full Allied arsenal, even the mighty Proton Collidor and Harbringer gunships, but Tatsu had a new card to play: The Giga-Fortress. The flying monstrosity suprised many Allied forces, demolishing them in their tracks. Apollo fighters, dodging Tengu and Archer Maiden firing lines, tore up as many Giga-Fortresses as they could, many being shot down in the process. Harbringer Gunships flew in, and working with the Pacifier FAVs in the area, saturated the focused Imperial forces. Tatsu's suprisingly massive force, using Chronosphere-teleported flanking squads, pushed the Allies to the brink. It was only when the Allied Commander finally got the Proton Collidor online, fully charged, and fired it at Tatsu's army, destroying the Chonosphere before it could cause more trouble, did the Allies manage to get an upper hand. Bloodily, slowly, but surely, the Allies pushed back. Mirage Tanks melted King Oni where they stood, Apollo's shot Tengu down, Peacekeepers, both in Multi-Gunners and on foot, sprayed shotgun shells into the chests of Archer Maidens and Impeiral Warriors, Javelin Soldiers blasted Steel Ronin to scrap, Guardian Tanks dueled Tsunami Tanks, and Cryo-Leigonnaries froze and captured a number of Imperial forces, and eventually defeated Tatsu's army, driving it into retreat, but not without cost. The Allies lost a great many soldiers, tanks, and aircraft to the battle, enough that to persue Tatsu's retreating forces would risk too great casualties. The Allies let Tatsu's ruined and reduced army pull out as, at long last, Allied reinforcements arrived as the victory was secured. Aftermath Once more, it was revealled that Allied Intellegence had failed to notice an Imperial Build-up, costing many Allied soldiers and airmen their lives. However, Leiutenant Eva congradulated the Commander for quick thinking when stopping Tatsu, as if Tatsu had won, the Empire of the Rising Sun would of risen again and war would return to the world, but the Allied victory had stopped that. However, it came at the cost of the Uprising within Japan continueing as Takara, forgotten durring Tatsu's attack, had escaped and her fate unknown to the Allies. Category:Uprising Allied Missions